Conventional devices known as packers have been utilized for repairing cracks in sewer pipes and other underground conduits. Typically, after the pipe is scanned by a camera to ascertain the location of the rupture, the packer is introduced into the pipe and positioned near the damage. A pair of bladders located at the respective ends of the packer are inflated to close off a discrete segment of the pipe to be repaired. A two part grout or gel is then introduced through discharge ports in the packer into the region defined by the bladders. This material is forced through the crack and is allowed to solidify on the outside of the conduit.
Unfortunately, conventional packers are limited in length. As a result, they are often ineffective for repairing extensive lateral ruptures. Moreover, previously employed packer devices may actually cause further damage to the pipe. For example, if one or both of the bladders are positioned against the crack, each such bladder bears against the crack as the bladder is inflated. This can cause the crack to expand and may even cause the pipe to explode or collapse.